undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 46
This is Issue 46 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Just Like That". This issue is Kerri-centric. 408, Just Like That The easiet thing would be just to leave this group. Y’know, what I am even doing with these guys? I’m not saying that I don’t like them, I just prefer being on my own. ‘When in trouble, don’t hesitate.’ Billy used to say that to me when I were over for coffee. I miss him so much. More and more every day. Well, the thing is, I am not in trouble, why I am hestitating. Allright, let’s get back on track; Lia killed a man yesterday. To be more specific, Douglas Tallie’s son, Jamie. He’s plain dead, just like that. Yesterday, I knocked out Lia before she could do anymore harm. She’ve been out since that. Then we all attented to Jamie’s furneral, while Lia was laying, handcuffed to a bed.  That’s where she is right now; laying in a bed, in a guest room in the Tallie family’s house. Douglas offered us all to sleep in the barn, and so we did. Right now, I am in the room in which Lia is sleeping in. I left my Ruger .22 handgun in here yesterday. The room is small, smells of those purple flowers, I can’t remember their name. The bed is pretty much all that’s in here, saving a narrow wooden table, leaning up the wall. That’s where my gun is. Just as I grab it, I hear Lia’s moan. I haven’t really talked with anyone in the past two months. I’ve been a part of the group, but not really an addition regarding morale. “What happened?” She moans. I turn around, to see her trying to get out of the handcuffs. “Good morning.” I say, and head towards the door, avoiding talking to the girl. It’s not that I don’t like conflicts; as a matter of fact I do. It’s just that, when I die I don’t want people to be, you know, sad and all that. So I avoid talking to people. “Wait.” Lia says. “Don’t leave...” I turn around again, having my hand on the handle. I just smile and open the door. “Please.” I sigh. Closing the door, I head to the bed, sitting down, head tilted towards the girl. “You shot his son, Lia.” I just say. With terror in her eyes, she looks at me. As I realize she is going to cry, I make a silent sigh and place my hand on her lap. It feels weird, caring for someone else. I pretend like I’m used to it and say: “We’re not mad at you, Lia. It’s understandable... but wrong, y’know?” Lia nods, burrying her face in her hands. “You’re gonna be okay. I’ve killed people too.” I say, casually though I quickly realize that it isn’t very casual. She doesn’t say anything. “You’re gonna be fine.” I say, now faking a smile. “Okay?” She nods, and I leave, feeling awkward. Later Doug invites us in for some bread. We’re all here, saving Lia, who for obvius reasons is handcuffed, and Kristen Tallie, who is mourning in her room. “I know I’ve said this already, but we are truly sorry.” William says to Doug, who is sitting at the far end of the table, looking down.  “Yea, yea...” Doug just answers. Next to me is Peter sitting. We’re at the end of the table, so I only sit next to him. “Hey.” He whispers, while William keeps apoligizing to Doug. “Hm?” I just mutter, taking up a slab of meatloaf. I don’t even look at him as he begins to talk. “I’ve been checking you out lately.” He whispers, but instantly realizes that it sounds creepy. “I mean... I’ve been... you know...” I smile. I’m flattered, and honestly, I could really use some pleasure. It’s been a while. I don’t want to make it more than just a one-night stand, so I just look at him, saying: “After dinner, behind the barn.” Deaths *None Credits *Lia Camper *Kerri Mavis *Peter Armstrong *Douglas Tallie *William Seck Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues